My boyfriends a vampire
by Silverfox893
Summary: Ethans journal I'm some serious shit i turned in to a girl the other night that and almost getting raped you know maybe it's better if i start from the beginning please if your reading this please wait until the before you judge me for what i'm about to do
1. Prologue

i don't own My babysitter a vampire some person in Canada does

My boyfriends a vampire

Prologue

(story inspired by a manga of the same name)

Ethan's journal

It's been nine weeks since the dance nine week since Sarah became a full blood and since Jesse bit me in one week It's summer vacation Ever since he bit me my bodies been changing not vampire change but how do I put this I have a figure like a girl so I've taken to wearing baggy clothes my hair being long is not helping the problem but mom won't let me cut it something about long hair on boys being in Benny won't stop Calling me girl hair I hear voices while I'm asleep they say things like 'Seer bitten not turn' I can never remember everything but I think it means some things coming I hope it doesn't mean Jesse's coming back

End of journal log

Ethan walk through the hall to his locker Benny walked up "hey girl hair" he said

Ethan sneered "shut up "he respond opening his locker

"So any more voices last night" Benny asked

"No" he said Sarah walked up

"So anymore voices" she asked Ethan sighed shutting his locker

"As I just told Benny no" he said sighing

'Because I didn't sleep last night' he thought

A shutter ran through his body he turned around and froze

'Jesse' he thought he shook his head and looked again nothing he sighed

'I'm just tired' he thought

The rest of the day went off almost without a hitch

Ethan finally passed out in his last class a got detention

After that his day went from bad to worse first

Sarah couldn't give a ride because it's was Friday and 4:30 and Erica had dub it vampire girls night Rory was following them

His sister school got out last week and his parents had won a trip for three and he did the mature thing and was staying home

Benny had a dentist appointment

So he was stuck walking home alone tired he stopped at the park sat down

'It's just for a little while I just need to rest' he though

His eye lids drooping he got and rude awakening a half an hour later

From a drunk hanging on to him

"Hey beautiful wanna have some fun" he slurred

Ethan almost barfed at the smell of alcohol on his breathe

"First off ew second I'm a boy" he said the guy continued touching

"I don't care as long as your pretty come on have a drink and party with us" he said

"No I'm in high school and wait us" he said then felt two hands on his shoulders

"So what haven't you ever experimented" he asked

'He seems sober maybe I can reason with him' he thought

"No I" he shivered as the man above smelled him then licked his ear

"My god hey guys he smells and tastes good" the sober guy said

He grabbed Ethan's wrists in a vice grip and dragged him over in the woods

To two more guys the drunk guy looked sober now 'was he faking' he thought and started struggling

"Let go I need to get home" he said

"Stop struggling and we'll let you go home" he second said holding a knife to Ethan's neck he stopped

The third guy patted his head "good boy hey maybe we won't have to kill this one he seems submissive" the third guy said

The fourth guy grab his cheeks "he looks kind of girly he a cute one it'd be a shame to kill him it's rare to come across boys like him" he said

The first guy spook up "if he can survive when werewolf are in the throes of passion oh sorry" he said

"Aw now we have to kill him can't let our secret out" the second said

"No you don't I have a secret to" he said seeing claws coming towards his neck

They stopped "really what" the second guy asked

"I'm not a normal human I'm Seer granted I'm not very good at it but the power just awaken a few month ago but I" he blurted out

"He's not lying I can tell" he said dropping Ethan

"well aren't we in for and treat" the fourth guy said and kiss Ethan on the lips it wasn't like he imagine his first real kiss it wasn't bruising but it was not at all pleasant he gasped as he felt his pants being grabbed giving the werewolf on top of him access to the caverns of his mouth

"It isn't nice to steal others property" someone said from the tree in front of them

"Who's there show yourself" the second man demanded the four man jumped off Ethan and growled the person jumped down it was someone Ethan knew all too well

"Jesse what are you doing here" the third guy yelled he walked forward

"I came to pick up me property" he said The first guy looked down at Ethan "Prove it" he growled Jesse ruffled his hair

"Check his Right arm" he said the four guy grumble and torn Ethan's sleeve

"Damn it he's right" he said Jesse made a hand gesture's

"Come on nerd" he said

"For some reason I think I should that my chance's with the horny werewolf I mean I've been a were wolf before though I got the cure in time and I have a friend who's a werewolf but judging by the tension in the air I don't have choose do I " he said

"Dude why didn't you tell us you use to be kin we would have been much more gentle well I would have" the fourth guy said

"No you don't have choose come here" Jesse Demanded

Ethan stood up he wobbled a bit and walk forward as slowly as possible

Until Jesse got tired of that and picked up Ethan and draped him over his shoulder he felt his body pulsate after that Ethan passed out

When he woke up again he was on a bed naked and someone was touching his chest which felt like it was sticking out more than usual

"Open your eyes nerd I know your awake" Jesse said

Ethan opened his eyes and sat up "What did you do to me I'm I'm a girl" he yelled

"It's not my fault it's Sarah if she had let you turn this wouldn't have happened " he said

She glared at him and slap him "You ass this is your fault you bit me in the first place" she said

Jesse slapped her back she fell off the bed from the force she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself

"Why did you take off my clothes" she asked fearing the worst

"They were torn and they smelled like werewolf in heat" he said

"And you were feeling me up because" he said

"I was surprise I didn't think you'd be such a well-endowed girl "he said

Ethan blushed and tried cover herself but fell backwards when she looked back up and Jesse was in her face

"I hate you" she said

"too bad because if I'm not protecting you other vampire will come looking for you and these one's are pure another words born vampires they walk around in the day no problem the sun touch crosses or holy water they can live alongside human they don't have to drink blood to survive and don't need permission to enter your home an while I'm willing to keep it a secret and stay out of your way until summer they might kill all your little friends Benny and family they erase you I'll leave your family and friends alone " Jesse said Ethan bit her lip

'Sound like pretty stand up guy's to me I try and find them but for now I better play along' she thought

"What about after summer" she asked

"I'll be done with you" he said

"How am i going to explain this to me parents " she whispered

"Just tell them it's a summer camp I'll even send picture hell I'm sure your new werewolf friend will help" he said

"That not what no I mean the girl thing" she said

"oh that you'll change back you just got excited all I have to do is drink some blood from you and you'll change back you're a Donor now you can give blood and not turn" he said licking her bite scar

"Wha what was that about a new werewolf friend" she asked trying to delay the inevitable

"three of them left they want to find some easier prey the fourth really wants to be your friend he's volunteered to be your alibi from tonight he's fixing your shirt " he said

"Why" she asked

"I don't know something about you being his first kiss" he replied

"it was the smaller one with the dirty blond hair and green eyes wasn't it" she said

Jesse was uncomfortable closes now

"his name is Duo now no more questions " he said biting down her body tensed up it didn't hurt like last time I felt like a normal bite she felt her body pulsate then everything went black

This time he was awakened by someone poking him

"Wake up wake up" they said

He finally just slapped the hand away and opened his eyes to see Duo

"Hi" he said

"Hi" Duo said

"Can you get off of me" he asked Duo looked down to see he was stratling Ethan

"Oh sorry I'm Duo" he said

"Ethan" he said getting up they were in a house his house

"How did you get in my house" Ethan asked Looking around for any broke windows

"You had a key in your pocket" he said he looked toward the door and growled

"Ethan Dude are you here" he heard Benny's voice on the other side of the door

"Yeah I'm here come on in" he said walked in with Sarah Erica and Rory Duo growled at one of them Ethan wasn't sure which but he had a feeling it was Erica

"Dude who's he and why is he growling at us" Rory asked

"it's is Duo he's a werewolf and I think he's growling at Erica Duo that's Benny he's a spell master Sarah is a vampire so is Rory and I believe you know Erica" Ethan said he kept glaring at Erica

"Yeah we've met" he growled

"Oh stop it's was an accident I didn't mean to step on your tail get over it besides your outnumbered here three vampires one you" she said

Duo whimpered and hid behind Ethan "Your mean you never ever apologized " he whined

"Fine I'm sorry ok happy" she said

"Yes" he said tail wagging

"Whoa his tails out" Rory said

"Well of course I'm a pure blood I was born a were wolf I control when I want to transform" he said

Sarah finally spoke up "we're all avoiding the big question here why is he here " she asked

"I fell asleep in the park he helped me home we got to talking his tail appeared we talked about that incident and we became friends " Ethan said Duo hug him and started cuddling

"Once kin always kin " he said Ethan sighed "he's also a bit of a Cuddlier " he said "Looks like puppy love to me" Erica said

End prologue

please review


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Journal entry

I was lucky they believed me Jesse warned me others will come I just hope it's not any time soon and I hope he was execrating and their not as bad as he says I just can't get too excited I've taped my chest just in case I will fine as long as nothing happens I cannot let this get out Duo's going to be a look out I gave him my cell phone number it's weird Jesse didn't look as pale this time

End journal

Wednesday

So far the week had been good no problems except a guy hit on him again one of the teacher got sick

So there was a substitute English teacher Mr. Abram he had blond hair and brown eyes looked a little young to be a teacher

Ethan thought the teacher decided to start his vacation early

"Ethan please stay after class" Ethan was snapped out of his thoughts by said teacher

And the bell rang ending the school day

"Damn" he said under his breath as all the other student left

Benny whispered sorry as he left It was five minute before

Ethan decided to break the silence

"Look I'm sorry I spaced out its almost summer" he was cut off by the teacher suddenly being right in front of him

"That not why you're here" he said touching his face

"Are you a *gulp*pure blood" Ethan said Abram smiled

"Good guess" he said kissing Ethan he felt his body pulsate

'No he thought got to stay awake' he thought as he passed out

She woke up in a dark room

"Please don't let don't let me be naked again" she said

Then did a clothes check she sighed in relief to find all her clothes on

"Your awake good I want you to be awake before I did this" Abram said

Ripping open the front of her shirt and bandages

"Get your hands off of me "she demanded struggling against his hold

"Shut up" he growled she couldn't stop the tears from falling

"Stop your crying and let me change your clothes" he hissed she sniffed

"My my clothes "she stuttered

"Yes my master wants you to be presentable for dinner with him" he said pulling off the rest of her shirt

"Where are we" she asked

"White chapel at a manor my master bought two months ago" he said going for the pants

"Wait I'll get dressed myself" she said he stood up and glared

"Please I haven't even seen myself naked as a girl I'll get dress myself I swear " she begged

He sigh and handed her the under wear and a bra he point at the dress by the mirror

"After you put it on call me and I'll do your hair and makeup" he said about to leave

"Wait could turn on the light" she asked he did and shut the door behind him she blush and looked at the bra and underwear he had given her she slipped off her pants and put on the bra and under wear

"How the hell did they know my cup size oh really better not let Erica find out about this mine are bigger then hers" she said

Ethan finally went over to the mirror to see what her girl self-looked like she touched the mirror

"Oh god I'm hot oh crap my hair it's gotten longer" she said

It was to her shoulder blades now it was down to her butt she looked at the dress it was red and lacy just like the under wear she slipped it on but couldn't zip it

'Great now I have to call him' she thought

"Um Mr. Abram can you help me" she asked he walked in

"What do you need" he asked

She blushed pointing to the zipper he zipped her up and brushed her hair

"What's going to happen to me" she asked as he finished brushing her hair and start her makeup

"Nothing not yet the master understand he needs to wait until Summer vacation your parent were sent a free Academy brochure last week where you will go they accepted the master will explain the details there done" he said finishing his makeup she looked at her self

"I look like a fairy tale princess " she said he rolled his eyes and handed her a pair of dress shoes they were flats for which she was thankful for she slipped them on and follow him through the hall and down the stairs

"Um after this dinner can you cut my hair back to my normal length" she asked

"we'll see" he said as they walk in to the dining room a man sat at the head of the table he had blond hair and red eyes

Ethan Gulped 'perhaps I didn't think this through' she thought

"Ah there she is the Seer bitten but not turn sit sit" he said she sat in the chair he pointed to

"Wait that voice it was you but how" she asked Abram set her food in front of her she picked up her fork and began to eat as slowly as possible

"my name is Nicolai Knight I'm a top rank vampire and I'll cut to the chase I want you too mate one of my three sons " he said

Ethan started choking she grabbed her drink to clear the blockage

"What" she asked

"What it's not a big deal all we want is a child from you" he said she stood up and turn around to leave

"Where are you going" he asked she turned around and gave him a glare that made even him shiver

"To get my clothes and leaving" she said the look in her eyes just daring him to challenge her

"It's seems I've insulted you" he said she turned around and quickly walked over to him

"Insulted me kidnapped me invading my mind space not just insulting me but insulting your own kids don't you think they want to choose who they sleep with" she said

"Don't misunderstand I will pay you for your troubles" he said her eyebrow twitched the sound of a slap resonated though out the room then she turned around walked away he was on her in a flash she struggled and they fell him on top she glare at him

"How dare you slap me" he growled

"Listen here you pompous arrogant bastard I haven't been girl long but I know when I'm being treated like a dime store whore" she said pushing him off of her she stood up

"Now I'm leaving" she said walking away

"You know spell masters are quite a delicacy" he said standing up Ethan stopped and turned around smirked

"And here I thought you were a man of class turns out your just like Jesse" she said

"That bastard how dare you compare me to him" he growled

"Then stop acting like him this is about me not anyone else "she said turning around and walked up the stairs to the room she took off her dress a turned around in place of her shirt was a simple white dress

Her pants were in a bag she took her cell phone and use the tracker app the alert Duo to where she was

Then she quickly put on the dress grabbed the bag and ran down stair to the front door where Nicolai was waiting "I'm leaving" she said he looked at her thoughtfully

"White suits you much better" he said walking towards her she walked around him

"What if I were to tell you I have an elixir that will turn you three dear half breed vampire friends in to pure bloods" he said

Ethan froze " I …..I'll go to the Academy but I'm not sleeping with them I did already accept the Academy offer last week and I don't go back on obligation plus I already told my parent I was going" she said opening the door

"I can deal with that for now" he said on the other side of the door there was Duo

"Hi miss I'm here to pick up Ethan" he said she sighed

"Idiot use your nose it's me" she said Duo gawked

"Close your mouth and take me home" she said scratching him behind the ear he whined and follow her down the front steps

They were half way home when something dawned on her

"Crap I forgot to have some one bite me I'm stuck as a girl" she groaned

"Don't worry I'll sneak you in your house" he said

"Great two days of school left and I may have to go through them as a girl "she said

"I'll cut your hair if you want" he said she smiled and nodded

"I think I have to find a vampire oh I know I'll ask Mr. Abram I hope he's still there" she said they walk a little more

"Duo what time is it" she asked

"Oh It's 6:45" he said

"Oh crap Benny's going to be at my house in fifth teen minutes" she said

Duo picked her up and ran "Woah" she yelled they were there an though her window in two minute

"Quick cut my hair" she said taking her pants out of the bag and slipping them on under the dress Duo grabbed the scissors and cut her hair the proper length

"Good now get out I've got to bind myself " she said

"don't forget your makeup" he said leaving she bond herself threw the bra and dress in the closet put on a bagging shirt and ran to the bath room and washed off all the makeup and ran down stairs just as the doorbell rang she opened the door

"Hey Benny" she said trying to sound like a boy

"Hey girl hair" he said walking in

"So I say next weekend when we go to comic convention as " he started

"Sorry I can't I'm going to a summer Academy my parent signed me up for it two weeks ago" Ethan said

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ethan journal entry

Benny was disappointed by he didn't notice a thing It helped that Duo was there to run interference I'm worried that Sarah and Erica might figure it out Rory not so worried about I really hope Mr. Abram is there or I may not make it through the day I have to avoid David he may not hang with me that much but I've seen him looking at me but as long Erica around he'll stay away but that raises a problem to she might notice oh decider of fate who keep interfering Leave me alone damn you

End journal entry

She made sure to get to the school and five minutes early before classes

The first thing Ethan did when she got there was run to the English room

She sighed in relief see Mr. Abram at the desk

"Mr. Abram" she called he looked at her confused

"Ethan what is it" he asked she smiled he blushed

"I'm so glad you're here I Need your help" she said

"how can I be of service mistress " he asked giving a slight bow

"ok this is going to sound weird but I need you to drink my blood" she asked he look surprised

"Wha what" he asked

"I need you to drink some of my blood it's the only way I can turn back to *Ring*a guy" she said as students flooded in

"We'll talk about this after school" Mr. Abram whispered

Ethan nodded grabbed her backpack from her desk in English and ran to her first class Geometry glad the book was still in her backpack she sat down in her assigned seat

"The right class please turn in your book and mingle I really don't care" the teacher said

Ethan laid her head on her desk she was worried out of all the classes to have free time in it's was the one that the only friend she had in it was David who waste no time in moving his desk over to hers

"Ethan hey" he said Ethan whined

"What" she asked as quietly as possibly not bothering to hide her girl voice knowing with his sense of smell he already knew

"Dude you are releasing pheromones like crazy here" he said handing her a rope bracelet under the desk

"What is it" she asked putting it on

"It'll make it so others can't smell it my new buddy Duo gave it to me " he said Ethan chuckled

"Duo just making friend all around isn't he" she said

"And dude one more thing" he said

"What" she asked

"Your bindings are about come undone I heard them" he whispered She stood up slowly

"You need something" the teacher asked

"May I go to the restroom "she asked in her boy voice

"go ahead" he said Ethan left the class hurrying to the restroom

"Me too" David asked the teacher just nodded

Ethan was in a bathroom stall "Come on why can't I do it I did it this morning " she said

'then again I didn't have a shirt on this morning' she thought

"E you in here" he asked

"David why are you in here" she asked

"i thought you might be having trouble with the binding" he asked

"I did it before and It stayed but when I did it last time there wasn't anything there now there's two D cups there" she said David blushed

"I can help" he said

"Huh really "she asked

"I'm a jock I'm use to tying ace bandages tight" he said she opened the stall David walked in and locked it behind him

"Hurry up we don't want anyone want any one walking in "she said kneeling on the toilet so no one could see her feet if they did walk in

As soon as he was finished she put her shirt back on David blushed

"so your wearing girls under wear" he said

"Crap I was in such a hurry I forgot to take them off" she said

"You leave first it'll be weird if we come back together "he said

Ethan nodded and slipped out of the bath and going back to class

David came back five minutes later the rest of the day went smoothly the others didn't suspect a thing

Benny inadvertently gave him an excuse for the way he was acting

"He just down because his parents sign him up for a summer Academy so he can't go to the comic con next week "he said

Ethan just went with it and went to his last class English after class

Ethan cleaned out his locker there was a note from Mr. Abram it said I'll meet you at your house

Ethan ran back to his English class

"That's not going to work my parents are back to night you have to do it now" she said shutting the door

"But you always faint" he said

"I won't this time" he said

"How do you know" he asked still skeptic

"Because unlike the last times I slept last night" she said rolling up her sleeve

"Besides I may be able to fool my friends but there's no way I'd fool my mom" she said

"I'll take you home if you faint" he said she nodded and turned her head as he bit down she felt her body pulsate

"Get away from him "he hear Sarah growl Ethan shakes his head as Benny ran in with the holy water squirt gun Sarah tackle Mr. Abram and punched him

"Everybody stop" Ethan force out

"Why he was" Sarah said

"No he wasn't I was giving him blood he needed it" he said

"But it'll turn you dude" Benny said

'I'm getting too good at lying' Ethan thought

"no it won't he can't be turned he's what we pure bloods call a donor a person bitten but not turned is a donor I came to Ethan for blood for a sickness I had that only pure bloods get that's why I asked him to stay after class yesterday I explained to him what a donor is he finally to let me drink his blood" Mr. Abram explained Ethan went along

"So how is it feeling better" he asked

"Except the punch yes I'm feeling much better" he said dusting himself off

"Why didn't you tell us" Sarah asked

"I just found out yesterday I was still coming to terms with it beside if I had told you wouldn't you have tried to stop me" he said

"Probably" she said

"Benny put down the water pistols holy water doesn't work on pure bloods" Ethan said

"what are pure bloods " Benny asked

End chapter 2

please review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ethan's Journal entry

After a long explanation excluding the part about the Academy and the girl thing Sarah seemed very excited about the concept of pure bloods the last day of school went off without a hitch my mom did find the dress so I told her I bought it for her after all her birthday was going to be while I was at Academy she was thrilled I'm just lucky she didn't find the bra and under wear I hid them in the liner of my bag of the Academy which I'm leaving for tomorrow I have a new bands I like their called Within temptation and Evanescence well their not new I just found them and liked them So now your all caught up now you understand why I have to this I'm still worried but I have to go I need to get the elixirs for Sarah Rory and Erica . Sarah gave up her last chance to ever being human for me twice I will do anything to make her life more bearable ever if it means my virginity maybe if I play my card right I can get one of them the cure before having to sleep with anybody wish me luck

End journal entry

It was a two hour drive to the airport his mom cried and now he was on a nine hour flight to England on Nicolai's private jet

"welcome my dear" he said putting his hand over his hand Ethan jumped not expecting him to be here he tried to pull his hand away but Nicolai's grip was to strong

"oh I see your only strong as a girl" he said grabbing his other wrist

"Let go" Ethan said struggling stop as he felt Nicolai's lips on his lips he felt his body pulsate the last thing he heard before he passed out was Nicolai saying "Sweet dreams"

When she came to she was on a bed

"Ok I'm beginning to see a pattern" she said she look down

"And I'm in a dress again great" she said looking at the blue sun dress she was wearing she look around she could tell she was still on the plane

"I changed my mind about you I like your fire I want you to marry one of my sons" Nicolai said walking in

"What no no I'm not marrying a guy" she said he laughed and held up two vials she gasped

"is that but if it is where is the third" she asked

"as a show of good faith I already gave one to the one called Rory he was also given an invitation to the Academy so you can see for yourself I am a man of my word and I invited the two girls " he said

"So I'm going as a girl" she asked he nodded

"I've decided to turn this in to a game the second vial will be given to Erica when you sleep with one of my sons and the third will be given to Sarah when you either have a child or marry one of my sons she last because I know you'd do just about anything for her " he said

Shutting the door behind him he walked over to a wall vault and locked the two vials in her head was down in defeat she knew he had her number

'Yes I do I know everything I need to know to keep you under my thumb my dear Natalya' he spoke in her mind

"Who's Natalya" she asked

"she was supposed to marry me the Seer before your time a beautiful women and It will be your name now my sons are all half-brothers they name Nathanial fifth-teen you may have more in common with him he like books Ezekiel seven- teen and Marik seven-teen and older by two months he's a bit of a play boy he'll probably be the one to get you in bed he's also got a bit of a temper so watch that" he said

"Why didn't you say anything about your middle son" she asked

He scoffed "I don't expect anything from him he's got a nice face but that it" he said

"So he's the neglected middle child" she said

"So which one do you want" he asked She slapped him twice

"I wish you wouldn't do that" he said she slapped him again he tried to slapped her but she caught his wrist

"Those three slaps were for your sons who you just tried to pass off to me like cattle" she growled

"Your just like Natalya strong like a vampire but unlike her you turn into a boy and as a boy you are weak" he said she let go of his wrist and her bit hers her body pulsated and she fell on to the bed

"I like you better as a boy your easier to control "he said

Ethan sat up blushing seeing as was still in the dress

"Actually you still look good in the dress" he said then slapped Ethan he fell on the ground he tried to get up but Nicolai grab him by the hair and pulled him to his feet

"Ow stop that isn't hair pulling a little childish" Ethan said

Nicolai threw him against the head board knocking him out

"That should keep him out of " he stopped and look at the women on the bed

"Nicolai How dare who hurt my vessel "she said her hair lengthened cream colored eyes glaring at him

Flash back

Five year old Ethan at the park

"Bye" he said to Benny as he left with his father a women walk up to him

"Why are you alone" she asked Ethan smiled and shook his head

"No daddy's in the bathroom changing my sisters diaper oops" he said turning around

"oops what's wrong" she asked "I'm sorry I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" he said she chuckled

"I'm not stranger I'm your dad's sister I'm ….. your um aunt " she said he shook his head

"Dad says his sister's dead" he said she smiled sadly at him

"He's right i am a ghost" she said as a child ran right through her

"I've come back to see you to warn you" she said Ethan smiled and hugged her

"You really are special child able to hug a ghost like that" she said patting his head

"I'm holding on to you so daddy can see you he always talks about you he misses you" he said

"Ethan listen to me I've seen your future your mustn't let a vampire bite you for if you do your life as a boy will end" she said trying to leave

"No don't leave please mommy" he sobbed she felt a pull something was pulling her into his body

"He told you" she said crying he nodded

"Please stay momma" he begged

"I can't but I will be there whenever you need me but there are others who need me too you need forget I'm your mother Samantha is your mother now" she said as she disappeared

End flashback

She looked around Nicolai was on the ground knocked out She hurried over to him

"are you ok" she asked she pulled him up on to the bed she walked over to what she thought was the lavatory luckily she was right she grabbed a wash cloth wet it rung it out and hurried over to him and placed on his forehead after a while his eye's opened

"Natalya" he said looking up at her Ethan sighed

"What happen" she asked

"You" he said

'Don't tell him I'm here' he heard Natalya's voice in his head say

"I did something" she asked

"No I just got hit with a back lash I haven't have blood in years especially blood that rich" he said sitting up

"Good I was worried" she said smiling He blushed

'How the hell' he thought

"Crap it got long again" she said grabbing her hair he touched her forehead with two fingers

"Sleep" he said her eyes rolled back and she fell on her side Nicolai patted her head and left

8 hour later

"Wake up" Duo said her eye fluttered

"Duo what the how did you get on the plane" she asked

"That's what I'd like to know " Nicolai asked from the door looking a little ragged she giggled

"What happened to you" she asked

Three minutes earlier

Nicolai was jolted out of his sleep by a smell

"What smells like dog" he asked to no one in particular he stood up and followed the sent over to the cargo hatch he opened it and was trampled by a wolf he followed him to the room

Now

"I stowed away in the cargo hold I have to protect you" Duo said cuddling against Ethan

"I don't think they allow pets" she said giggling

"I'm Duo Michels I'm a high up in Were wolf families I'm already sighed up I just wanted to come with you" He said

"Michels great I'm going back to sleep wake me when we land" Nicolai said leaving Duo spent the rest of the hour telling Ethan about the Academy when they landed She went and gentle woke up Nicolai

"We're here wake up" she said he opened his eyes and stood up she went towards the door

"Wait before you get off I have a rule do not let anyone drink your blood" he said

"ok I have something to say" she said "What" he asked

"I'm am not going to wear Girly clothes this whole summer I am going to wear boy clothes I brought only new clothes that no one has seen me in and I have a rule as well Don't tell my friends who I am" she said

"Fine but you will wear girl under wear the whole time and Dresses every once in a while and you are Natalya remember that" he said

"Can do" she said Nicolai opened the door

"After you my dear" he said she walked down the stairs in front of her

"By the way there is a portrait of Natalya in the school but it's hidden so you'll have to find it" he said

End chapter 3

review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ethan's journal

My room is huge there are a lot of dresses and makeup Abram here to help he's supposed to help me with hair and makeup I asked him to lighten my hair I don't want to take any chance of being recognize I'm going to have to do something I never thought I'd do I may have to sleep with a guy but Sarah will always be my first love but she became a full blood to save me the least I can do is make her a pure blood so she doesn't have to…I don't know what's going to happen I'm scared I'm 15 I shouldn't have go through this why is this happening

End journal

"How does it look" Ethan asked referring to her hair

"I like it blond with brown red streaks is a nice color for you" Abram said fixing her make up and put her hair in a high pony tail

"Do I really have to wear that school girl uniform" she asked pouting

"yes it's mandatory for Donors to wear their Uniforms on the first day so all Vampire know who their courting you better watch your back if you have to choose one of the brothers" he said

"Huh why" she asked

"The brothers are high up pure blood girls will be trying to get their attention" he said they looked to the door hearing someone whining and complaining

"I don't care who it is I deserve that this room I'm the prettiest, I'm the richest, and I deserve the best" a girl yelled the doors open and she glared at Ethan

"You get out Josephina Ronalds and this is my room I out rake you so get out" she yelled Abram stood up to say some thing but Ethan beat him to it she stood up slowly

"I believe it is a custom to knock before enter were you raised in a barn" she said turning around keeping her expression mute

"Who do you think you are you trash" she hissed

"Miss Ronalds allow me to introduce Natalya Morgan the second" Abram said Josephina took a step back

"See as this was Natalya Morgan the first's room and seeing how Master Nicolai Knight reserved this room for the only Seer Donor I do believe you should leave before you are expelled" he said

"Filth" Josephina yelled and marched away doors slamming behind her Ethan stand down

"What was that why did she want the room" Ethan asked

"before the summer ends any girl in this dorm will lay with a man and her room will reflect how high she is ranked you are and this is the highest rank room meaning a lot of guy's will be after you Donor's aren't the only ones trying to get laid " he said Ethan looked around

"This was her room my mo..i mean my aunts room" she said

"So you are related" he said she nodded

"Wait you told her my last name was Morgan Sarah Erica and Rory are here won't they asked if I'm related to myself" she asked

"It's alright just tell then you don't know now you must be on your way the entrance ceremony is about to start you must hurry" he said

Ethan nodded slipped on her shoes and hurried though the building down the stair and out of the building she was about to run to the auditorium when she ran in to a guy they both fell

"Ow" she said falling on the person

"Hey watch where your go… hey your a Donor" the guy said

Ethan looked up at him he had shoulder length blond hair and Green eyes she felt her heart beat faster

"Yes I'm sorry I was in a hurry and didn't pay attention to where I was going" she said not wanting to ruffle any more feathers then she already had

"No problem after all your cute how about I come to your room later and we could hey don't ignore me" he said

Ethan got up and dusted her self off and heading on her way he grabbed her arm

"What I said I was in a hurry and I'm not interested" she said shrugging him off

"Isn't that what you're here for to get laid" he said she slapped him

"Jerk I didn't have a chose in coming here now leave me alone pervert" she said hurried to the auditorium

"Ha now that's a hot ticket maybe this ceremony will be worth see" he said walking after her

As soon as she enter the auditorium she looked around till she found the other Donor's they were by the stage she try to go over there but was ran in to by another person except this one landed on her She look up this guy had black hair with a gentle curl that was long in the back and layered in the front he had purple eyes the same feeling went through her as the last guy

'Again' she thought

"I'm sorry are you ok" he asked helping her up

"Yes but I got to hurry thank for helping me up" she called

As she continued on her way to the other Donors they were each going to the mic and introducing them self's

"Hannah Smith" the fifth to introduce her said and bowed from what Ethan could tell

She hurried to the end of the line she brushed against a guy and the feeling hit her again but she ignored it

"Jamie Gordon" the sixth girl said bowing

'Only one more person' she thought

"Rachel Wafer" the seventh said bowing

Ethan walked forward she smiled as she spotted Sarah and Rory she resisted the urged to wave

"I'm *Swollow* I'm Natalya Morgan the second it's a pleasure to meet you all" she said bowing the whole auditorium went silent she smiled and walked after the others

"Hey *pist* Rachel said

"Yes "Ethan asked

"Are you really related to her" she asked Ethan nodded

"She was my ….my aunt why" she asked

"She's a legend the most powerful Donor ever they say she stayed a virgin for almost two years of being here and ran off with a human male had his child" Hannah said

"I heard he wasn't human and he ran away leaving her here" Jamie said walking forward

"Hey I was wondering why aren't there any boy Donor's" Ethan asked

"You're kidding right boys can't be Donor's unless they have a Donor parent " Jamie said they all walked over to seven empty seats

"Hey I'm Rory your last names Morgan are you related to and Ethan Morgan" he asked

'Alright you can do this you prepared for it' she thought to her self

"I .. don't know if I am I've never met him but it's nice to meet you" she said

Rory ran off back to Sarah

"Pure bloods already after you huh" Hannah said

"I'm am Nicolai Knight the owner and headmaster of this establishment I don't want to see any blood drinking without permission please be kind to the Donor's and no sneaking in to their rooms as per the rules you must be invited in Raping Donor is frowned upon also Donor's will sing on their balcony's every night except Sunday in the order in which they were introduced you can choose any songs you know a small light will turn on near your Balcony when it's you turn the tune for every song known to man is programed in to the data pad on the wall remember you Voice is what will attract your mate "Nicolai said

"Wind bag" Ethan said ' great now I have to sing to' she thought

"That's Nicolai Knight what do you have against him" Rachel asked

"Let's just say we've met several times all in which he has insulted me in one way or another" she said

"Dismissed" Nicolai said

People left in a flash the blond from before walked up to Ethan

"Oh great what do you want" she asked

"I think we got off on the wrong foot" he said

"Oh my god oh my god that's Marik Knight you know him" Rachel screeched in her ear

"Ah I seem I have a fan how about you are you a fan" he asked Ethan grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly Ethan pulled her hand away and wiped it off on her skirt

"Sorry still not interested" she said walking past him and out the door

'great if that's the first brother I afraid to meet the others' she thought she walked around looking for some place quiet she finally found it in the form of a tranquility garden she walk over to the bench by the water she tilted her head back enjoying the peace she opened her eyes then blink looking in to the Purple eye's of the person above her

"Uh hi nice to see you again" she said

"Hi nice to see you to" he said

"Please don't fall on me again" she said jokingly he jumped down and sat down beside her

"Sorry about that ah" he said

"Natalya I didn't see you in the auditorium after we ran in to each other" she said

"Yeah I didn't want to listen to the headmaster go on and on" he said she giggled

"To be honest I didn't even want to come here "she said

"Then why did you" he asked

"I ….someone I know she saved my life I owe her my life she gave up her only chance to be human again to save me" she said

"So your giving up your virginity to pay her back" he said confused

"if that's what it takes she's my friend she's always saving me this time I'm going to save her" she said they heard a bell ring

"It's lunch time" he said

"Wait I didn't catch your name" she said as he helped her up

"Zek call me Zek" he said she smiled

"Ok Zek let's go to lunch together" she said they walked the lunch room

"Wow it's is the biggest and cleanest lunch room I've ever seen hopefully the food is as good as the atmosphere" she said Zek chuckled

"I'll get our lunches what do you want" he asked she looked at the menu

"Hamburger" she said

"Alright how about you go find us a table" he said

Ethan nodded and walked over to an empty table she spotted near Sarahs table Rachel walked over to her table

"Oh my aren't you lucky two brothers in one day" she said

Ethan looked at her confused "what are you talking about" she asked

"That guy you walked in with is Ezekiel Knight" Rachel said Ethan looked over at him

' I like him better than his brother' she thought he walk over carrying two hamburger lunches

"I didn't know what kind of desert you wanted so I got you some cherry pie " he said

"Thanks I love cherry pie oh this is Rachel" she said Rachel waved they ate for a while

"Well bro aren't you the charmer Hamburgers" Marik said ruffling Zek's hair

"I asked for the hamburger" she said another taking a bite of it

"So you'll talk to him but you ignore me" he said she just continued eating she was halfway done when he knock it out of her hand and in to Zek's face

"Don't ignore me" he growled she glared at him

"Ok now you want my attention you got it" she said shoving the pie in his face she slapped her hands together

"Now come on Zek let's get you cleaned up sorry about the pies" she said leaving with Zek Marik just stood there in a daze he grabbed a napkin and wiped off his face

"This is going to be a fun summer" he said sitting down *squish* he frown

"And she put pie on the seat" he said standing up and leaving to clean up

"I can't believe you did that" Zek said laughing

"He's a jerk oh sorry he's your brother" she said

"Yeah but he can be a jerk" he said

"Hello" Nicolai said Zek stood up straight

"*sigh* what do you want" she asked

"I wanted to see how you were doing" he said placing his fingers under her chin making her stand up

"I was doing just fine" she said

'You've apparently already made an impact on two of my sons' he said in her mind

"Ezekiel come to the head masters building to night for dinner your brothers will be there to Miss Morgan you are also invited" he said she smiled

"If I do I would like a seat away from your eldest" she said

"Fine is that your condition" he asked she nodded Nicolai left

"That was amazing" a boy said clapping he had long red hair that was obviously dyed that was in a pony tail and blue eyes

"Hey Nate" Zek said he walk over to her and grabbed her hands

"You are my hero" Nate said

"Come on Nate don't crowd her" Zek said

Nate let go of her hands "oh dinner going to be so much fun" he said running in place excited

*HOWL* "What was that" Nate asked looking around he dodge just as a wolf came barreling down the hall way Ethan bent down just as he came to a stop right in front of her

"Hey Duo where have you been you weren't and the entrance ceremony "she said scratching him behind the ears

"Yes I was they have a separate one for Werewolves fair folk and Nekotama's we're different rule since we don't drink blood like vampire's and demon's" he said shifting in to his human form

"So who are your friends" he asked

"oh sorry Duo this is Zek and Nate Knight Zek Nate this is Duo Michels" she said Nate hugged her

"You are so cool you stand up to my father and your friend with a werewolf" he said Duo pouted

"I thought I was the only one allow to do that" he whimpered and joined in

"Come on guys get off your both heavy" she said

"Natalya your Natalya right" Sarah asked Ethan braced herself and turned around and looked her Nate and Duo still hanging on to her

"Yes who wants to know " she asked

"I'm Sarah I saw what happened in the cafeteria and I was wondering if you were al…Duo what are you doing here" she said Duo let go

"I go here" he said

"And your holding on to her why" she asked Duo look at her

"She's my friend and she knows just where to scratch" he said

Ethan looked at her watch 2:35 p.m Oh I have to go I promised I'd call my mom before 3:00 bye see you at dinner you two" she said pushing of Nate and ran towards the Dorm

She got to her room at 2:46 she used her key opened the door and locked it behind her she grabbed her phone and dialed the Morgan house phone

"Hello" her sister said on the other side

"Hey Jane put mom on the phone" she said in a boy voice

"Mom its Ethan" she called a minute later his mom grabbed the phone

"Oh honey I'm glad you called how's you first day "she asked

"It's great I already made two new friend their names are Ezekiel and Nathaniel their brothers their father invited me to have dinner with them" Ethan said

"That's great but can you please stop changing you voice I already know you turned in to a girl" she said

Ethan looked forward in shock "Who told you" she asked talking in her girl voice

"Oh what a pretty girl voice" she said

"Mom please tell me who told you" she asked

"Mr. Knight sent a to tell us I'm afraid for you I don't like what you have to do but he told us why I'm proud of you your doing all this to save your friends and your sister" she said

"What do you mean my sister" she asked

"Ethan Jane had a vision about you when she touched Mr. Abram" she said

"Does Nicolai know" she asked

"Yes he said he wouldn't use her unless you back out" she said sadly

"Don't tell him about the girl part but mom tell Benny to cast a spell on Jane it called Sanguinis Tutamen Tutaminis it's a blood protection spell it will repel Vampire's" she said she spelled it out for her mom to write down

"Wait how do you know this spell" she asked

"I don't know it just popped in to my head" she said they talked for a while then she look at the time 4:30

"Mom I have to go I need to get ready for Dinner" she said

"Ok but I want picture of you in every dress you wear "she said Ethan smiled

"Ok mom I will in fact I'll send you one right now of my uniform and the one I'm wearing for dinner I'll send them to your cellphone bye" she said

"Love you honey" her mom said hanging up she took a picture of herself and sent it she walked in to her closet and look through the dresses she grabbed blue and white dress it look like something from Alice in wonderland instead of grabbing the shoes under it she grabbed a pair of black knee high lace up boots with wedge heels she also grabbed some mesh fingerless gloves after she was done dressing she took a picture and sent it then she heard a knock at the door

"Mr. Abram is that you" she asked she walk over to the door and opened it a crack

It was the girl from that morning

"I don't care who you are I want this room" she hissed Ethan opened it the rest of the way

"To bad listen I don't have time for this I unfortunately I have dinner with the head master" she said

She walked over to the vanity and let down her hair brushing it out Josephina opened her mouth to talk Ethan held up her hand

"Listen this room isn't what you think it's not for the best it's a prison disguised as the perfect room they monitor when I come and go the door locks so you can't get out after a certain time it's on the top floor alone so no one can hear you cry at night in other words it's for a person who doesn't want to be here just like Natalya the first you have the perfect room you can leave your any time you want you can keep secrets I can't in fact I envy you" she said Josephina

"But want about suitors" she asked

" I can only choose from one of the Knight brother's and I really don't want to but if I don't choose one before summers end my little sister may be in danger I will do anything to protect my family and friends I like Zek and Nate but only as friends but I don't have a chose" she said

"You I don't know what to say" she said

"I have to go but come visit any time I can't invite guy's in my room so I have no one to talk to you can even borrow some of my clothes you seem to like pink I don't" she said locking to door behind her

"I'm sorry I thought this room was for the highest rank girl I didn't know it was" Josephina said Ethan held up a finger

"It's ok forgive and forget" she said walking away

"Wait" she said Ethan turned around

"I really love your fashion sense you'll have to show me Sometime" she said

"Ok bye" she said leaving Josephina look back at the room door

'a prison what a weird feel I actually feel sorry for her and I never feel sorry for any body' she thought and left

To say people were staring was an understatement she hurry though the court yard

'I should have asked for directions' she thought She looked around and spotted Jamie

"Jamie" she called

"Oh hey Natalya wow nice outfit" she said

"Thank but I'm in a hurry do you know where the head master building is" she asked

"Oh it's over there she said pointing to a building between the girls and boys dorms

"Thanks" she said bowing then continued on her way

Abram met her at the door "you're a little late" he said

"I'm sorry Nicolai neglected to tell me where the place was" she said following through the building to the dining room she looked around the dining room four sets of eye's were on her

"Glad you decided to join us" Nicolai said She smiled

"Sorry I'm late I would have been here sooner but the person who invited me forgot to tell me what building was his" she said sitting down

"Hello again" Marik said waving

"Hello I see you got the pie off you face" she said

"Hey Natalya" Nate said waving Ethan waved back Zek Smiled and she returned it

"Now that our guest is here lets eat" Nicolai said dinner went by quietly then desert came it was a red velvet cake

"Now the dinner is over I'm like to discuss why I called you all here " Nicolai said he walk behind Ethan and put his hands on her shoulders

"I'm sure you all know Natalya" he said the boys nodded

"Well Natalya is going to mate one of you" he said he fell backward and on to the floor from a punch to the chin the brothers looked at her in aw and shock Nicolai pushed him self up

"I'm not sure I deserved that" he said

"I got off the phone with my mother a half hour ago" she said

"ok then I did deserved that " he said get up

"Father what is this about" Zek asked standing up

"not that I'm complaining but I'd like to know as well" Marik said

"Natalya here is and H deficient Seer and a powerful one at that so choose one" he said she wiped her mouth and stood up and started to walk away

"I'd like to talk to you alone" she said Nicolai followed her to the study he shut the door

"So which one" he said

"I'm not going to choose" she said he sneered

"We had a deal" he said

"and I'm not going back on it I'm letting things take their natural course I don't want to choose someone unwilling and be hated for it cause it's not your chose who they love it's theirs" she said

"It is my chose In my family the parents always chooses the mate" he said

"Well it's not the way it is in my family and if I'm going to do this my family's way" she said he walked back and forth then looked at her

"And then if none of them choose" he said

"I'll mate with you" she said her head down cast his eye's widened he laughed

"alright we'll do it your way if you can't get one of them to fall in love with you and sleep with you by midsummer you sleep with me you really are too kind for your own good you can go to your room " he said she turn to leave

"Wait" he said

"What" she asked

" Donor singing it's mandatory so put on the gown that is laid out for you and be ready" he said she walked out of the room Abram walk in from the a joined room

"Sir you can't be serious if you try she will kill you" he said

"I know I not going to do that Natalya already gave me a child " he said smiling

"Then why is he a candidate he's her cousin" Abram said

"yes I know but cousins can mate Nathanial will be fine after all he was the only child Natalya had that day you were the only one there when she gave birth " he said

"Yes he and the two born a week before she died" he said Nicolai scoffed

"I don't care about those two their father was nothing Natalya only slept with him because she felt sorry for him he needed an heir and she wanted to have someone to carry out her vengeance but the boy is only her sword I've watched them closely over the years they have no power the only reason the boy was even allowed to come here was because his sisters a Donor and it was the only way HE would come but it's a wonderful past time watching him suffer" he said

"Is that why you put him on the soccer team" Abram asked Nicolai simply laughed

Ethan walked down the stairs she met Zek half way

"Are you ok you were up there a while" he said

"Yes I'm fine I just need to go to my room it's been a long day I still look forward to getting to know you" she said leaving after that she saw Marik by then she was already crying she kept her head down he grabbed her arm she looked at him with tear filled eyes he let go and she left

'Why was she crying' he thought she shut her bed room door behind her

"What did I just do" she sobbed Ethan walked over to the bed a white night gown was on the bed with a note it said

"Your song time is at 9:00" she looked at the clock it was 7:55

"I'll go take a shower" she said

It was 8:30 when she got out she went over to the panel

"What should I sing" she said

'what do I know' she thought

"Video games I know video games" she said she typed in video games the one that caught her eyes was the boat song

"I know that song it's from Lunar" Ethan said she looked at the song

"Yes I remember these words" she said entering it as her song then a pop up appeared

"Enter second song" it said

"I have to sing two songs" she said Ethan sighed and looked at her Mp3 player to the song she last listened to

"Evanescence Missing" she said

"Song approved "the tablet said

"I guess that works" she said she got dressed and waited till the light came on the balcony door opened she walked out there were people everywhere she didn't want to look at them so she looked up at the moon

Wishing on a dream that seems far off

Hoping it will come today.

Into the starlit night,

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,

Waiting on a shooting star.

But, what if that star is not to come?

Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the horizon darkens most,

We all need to believe there is hope.

Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?

I know my heart should guide me, but,

There's a hole within my soul.

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish, then, for a chance to see,

Now all I need, (desperately)

Is my star to come...

Zek Marik and Nate stood there in aw "That voice it's beautiful " Nate said his brothers nodded

"Wow" Rory said Duo stood there smiling "Pretty" he said

She looked down her eye's glowing the color of the moon looking directly at Nicolai then her eye's turned back to brown then looked at the brothers and Sarah

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

She walked back into her room and sat now her bed

"That vision "she said

Remembering what he saw Natalya above him he himself was a baby and another baby with blond hair his eyes were closed was beside him

"Shush Ethan don't cry please baby" she said

"Natalya he needs to stay quiet we can't let them find us" a man said he had sandy blond hair and grey eyes the rest of his face was covered there was another baby in his arm its hair was hidden by the blanket wrapped around it

"Let's check over here" someone said

"Run" he yelled they ran to a boat Ethan saw Natalya's eye's glow

"Taylor take Ethan" she said

"But" he said as she handed him to him she shook her head tears in her eyes

"I can't go if I do two others will never get to be I'll be fine" she said tears welled in Taylors eyes

"take Ethan to my brother and raised the other they can't be near each other *she rocked the other baby in her arms * but he's not you need to keep our children safe I'll give him his son" she told him she pushed him in the boat with her powers pushed the boat as far as she could the vision ended

'My father's name is Taylor' she thought falling asleep

End chapter 4

please review this was a very long chapter


End file.
